The Game Master
by littlemissfg
Summary: The cloaked figure smiled. "It's time. Fiona must know what she has been denying to herself for weeks." The clock chimmed. Not long now until that will happen. 'Let the games begin." It grinned. Screams could be heard from outside the room. A rebooted sequel to my story Quest To Find Raven, and Worlds Collide. Dark secrets will be finally revealed. Can Fiona handle them?.


Chapter 1

Skin and Bones

"Have fun you two. Bring me back something nice." I smirked towards my parents. My mother hugged me tightly. I smiled softly at my father. My parents were going on holiday to Spain for a week. And of course my parents had to get the earliest plane in the morning the next day. No way in hell was I getting up at three in the morning. I kissed my mother on the cheek and waved at my father. Hopefully they will finally relax after having a stressful week.

The clock stroke eleven. I stretched my arms. Hopefully I could sleep easily tonight and have no nightmares. I had too many of them, nowadays. Days when I was younger, felt stress-free and less hassle. Nowadays I'm cramming everything and leaving everything to the last minute. I was truly lazy.

I took in a deep breath and lay under my duvet. It felt soft underneath my chin. The pillow felt like heaven as my mind slowly relaxed. I fell soundly asleep.

The birds chirped outside. I opened my eyes. I stared up at the ceiling. Today was going to be another boring day. I yawned as I stretched. I should learn to sleep with my legs straight. I shook my head. No time to daydream. I sat up against my headboard. Today my neck felt extremely stiff. As I tried to massage the pain away, my phone beeped. I jumped a little. I stared down at my mobile phone. A text reading "Fat Bitch." appeared on the screen. The number was unknown. I stared down at the screen. More texts appeared. "Should have killed yourself when you had the chance." "Why would he be interested in you?… You're such a disappointment." I stared into the abyss. I grabbed my head. "No! Shut up!" I shouted. I threw my phone at my cupboard. The screen smashed against the dark wooden door. I pulled my chest of drawers opened. I had to get changed. Rumbling was heard from behind the wooden door. I turned towards the door. It creaked opened. I shook as a skeleton hand grabbed my computer chair that sat in front of the door. I screamed loudly. As if like lightning the body that belonged to the hand, crept out from behind the door. Its body was covered in blood. Half of it was bulgy with burns everywhere. The other side of its body was skeleton and decaying. Thankfully its face was hidden by a type of hood. "No use fighting it, Fiona. They all hate you." it said. I stared at it with an open mouth. It raised its hands, which had extremely long finger nails, like claws. I screamed even louder. I held up my hands to cover my face. It happily dragged it's nails into my skin. I yelped with pain. Droplets of blood fell onto my white duvet. "Get away!" I screamed. The cuts stung, they felt like someone had sliced my arms open with razor-blades. I hid underneath my duvet. _Why me_, I thought. "You deserved it, you know." it said. I could hear it licking its fingers. My stomach felt tighter. I think I'm about to be sick. "No use in hiding, Fiona. You can't hide from this." it said. I gulped, this was it. This thing was going to kill me. I closed my eyes tightly. I felt the duvet tug and tug, as if it was taunting me. "Good luck." it whispered. I opened my eyes. The bed was sucking me in. I grabbed for the duvet, but the bed kept going further and further down. My screams were probably heard from miles away. Darkness invaded my mind.

The smell of rotting fruit woke me up from my slumber. I frantically searched around the place for that creature. Thankfully, it did not follow me down that hole. I heaved a great big sigh. I wiped my forehead, I had been sweating. I studied the place I was in. There was light blue wallpaper plastered on the walls. A king sized poster bed sat in the middle and a cream lampshade on a bedside table sat beside it. A small black framed window and a wooden door were also there. This place looked normal enough. I stretched and stood up from the cream carpet. Laughter was heard from outside the door. I cleared my throat. "Hello?" I shivered. "Mummy!" the voices shouted. I jumped back from the door. I wasn't there mother… Was I? I stared down at my outfit. It was ordinary looking, a pair of black jeans and a light purple top. I did feel much older. I turned towards the mirror that hung on the wall. I took a step back. I looked much older. Like I was in my thirties. The door croaked. "Mummy." said the voices gleefully. Two boys with dark hair and lightly tanned skin stood there. A small girl with dirty blonde hair in bunches, who oddly looked like myself, stood in front of the boys. "C'mon, you'll be late." giggled the young girl. I was half dragged out of the room and down a set of stairs. "Where are we going?" I asked. I finally accepted the crazy idea that I was their mother. "Daddy's birthday party." the older boy said. My face was full of confusion. Who was their father?….

We stopped outside a large door that was beside the kitchen. This place was surprisingly big for a three bedroom house. The door opened slowly. I blinked. The whole house disappeared and turned into a large dance hall. The dance hall was a height of two double decker buses. I frantically looked around the place. How the hell did that happen?.. I looked down at my outfit, it had magically transformed into a beautiful pearl pink ball gown. "Wow, mummy!" said the little girl. She had on a purple summer dress. The boys with their suits. All of them carried masks. "What's the masks for?" I asked. "It's a masquerade ball, mum." said the oldest boy. Music erupted from behind me. Crowds of people appeared out of nowhere. "Find Daddy!" called the second son. People waltz around on the dance floor. I felt extremely nervous. Who was my husband?… I searched the room desperately. Who was my prince charming…

Swan Lake was played. I slowly moved my head with the beat of the music. I loved that song. It was has always been a great song to dance with, with a partner. I closed my eyes. It felt so relaxing.

The music stopped suddenly. I opened my eyes violently. There standing on a grand staircase was a man. His face was covered by the mask. He looked muscular but slim at the same time. He had the same complexion and hair as my young sons. Could he be the father?… His eyes were fixed on mine. I felt like running. He glided his way towards me as if he was in a fixed trance. His soft hands caressed my face. My heart melted. He took my hand and placed his lips upon it. I felt like I was drifting away into a deep sleep. A different song came on and my prince charming glided me towards the dance floor. I floated in the air as he waltz me around the room. It felt like we were the only ones in the room. I smiled as everyone was enjoying their selves.

I looked up into his brown eyes. I smiled and softly kissed his lips. This is where I was meant to be. He pulled me closer. He took my breath away, that my feet were numb.

An idea corrupted my mind. Why was he hiding his face. I was his wife, surely I was allowed to see his face. A persuasion made my hand grab his mask. His eyes glowed red. Suddenly a loud click was heard, as if a switch was turned on. Everyone screamed and panicked. My husband turned ugly. He ripped up his suit and messed up his hair. The mask was still attached to his face. I screeched and took a step back. My children were laughing evilly. "Mummy shouldn't have done that." they said at the same time. Their bodies turned into slime and slid their ways up to their father's body. They joined with their father's body. His body had blood and decaying skin with extra limbs and heads. The monster grew in size. It was now half the size of the dance hall. "You must learn!" it shouted. I searched the room. This thing was going to kill me. So much for my happy ending. It moved closer to me. No words escaped my mouth. My voice had suddenly turned dry.

A large crash was heard above me. Glass filled the air, luckily they missed my head. A man in a white fur jacket slammed into the floor. "Get away from her!" he shouted. I gasped. This was the man I use to date… Dan. The monster chuckled. It throw slime towards us. I jumped out the way while Dan shield himself with his sword. Dan's sister Elisa jumped down the same hole, he crashed down. She threw arrows into the monster's eyes. It screamed in terror. The ground trembled. I felt extremely sick. "Keep her safe!" Dan commanded. He instructed his furry friends (who were jumping from the hole) to stay with me. Surely if I had a weapon I could help to beat this creature.

The pair battled with this thing. It got bigger every time they strike it.

"Finish this already!" called a voice. I jumped. My poor heart couldn't take this anymore. The ground began to rumble again. Something silver caught my eye. I turned and noticed a sword. It had a rubies carved into it's handle. Finally, a weapon!, I thought. I ran towards it. I grabbed hold of it and charged towards the beast. The sword looked incredibly light from the distance. Of course it had to weigh a ton. The siblings shouted for me to stay back. I wasn't listening to them. I had to finish this thing once and for all. I ran up the stairs that was right beside the beast. It tried to grab me but I dodged it's hand. I reached the balcony with less oxygen in my lungs. I was truly unfit. I jumped from the balcony onto its head. It roared as I plunged the sword into its skull. It cried in pain and slowly fell to the ground. I took the sword and jumped down onto the floor. The floor itself shook beneath us. As if it was planned, the floor disappeared and we plunged into the dark abyss.

_This day couldn't get any better_, I thought sarcastically. But it did…

_**What did you think about this chapter?.. Insane or what?.. Haha, aw well typing this extremely fast because it's two o'clock in the morning and I am really tired. I hope you enjoyed this. I got this little idea of rebooting the story in the shower. The shower.. Yes, in the shower. So all those writers with the writer's block; go for a warm, relaxing shower, it really does the trick! Anyway goodnight and sweet dreams. **_

_**Littlemissfg.**_


End file.
